Suteki da ne n'est ce pas merveilleux ?
by Litacy
Summary: Leurs maisons se déchirent ,se détestent , mais eux ,ils s’aiment .Les Roméo et Juliette de Poudlard :Remus et Severus ,ou une histoire d’amour impossible ,même après leur scolarité …


Wi wi ,je reviens avec une nouvelle fific slash(comme d'habitude J…)Donc bah la chanson elle est en jap mais je vous mets la traduction huhuhu et pi la chanson c le thème principal de Final Fantasy X .

En fait à propos du couple ,c un slash-pas slash ….Euh comment vous dire …Lisez le résumé !je vous dis tt de suite c un véritable bazar l'histoire .

Résumé :Leurs maisons se déchirent ,se détestent , mais eux ,ils s'aiment .Les Roméo et Juliette de Poudlard :Remus et Severus ,ou une histoire d'amour impossible ,même après leur scolarité …

Bonne lecture !

Suteki Da Ne (n'est-ce pas merveilleux …)

Kase ga yoseta kotoba ni Oyoida kokoro Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni 

_Hazunda Koe_

_Mon cœur nage_

_Parmi les mots soufflés par le vent_

_Ma voix est transportée _

_Par des lendemains orageux_

Severus se promenait dans les sombres couloirs des sous-sols .Son esprit vagabondait parmi les nimbes .Sur son chemin ,il croisa Andreus Malefoy (frère de Lucius qui est à Durmstrang )en plein combat de chiffoniers avec Potter .Comme il aurait voulu que cette stupide guerre s'arrête .C'était si idiot ,si immature de la part de ses condisciples .Ils étaient pareils et pourtant …

« Que quelqu'un mette fin à ce carnage … »suppliait-il .

Soudain il percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur le sol froid …

C'était Remus …

 -Excuse moi Rem's …murmura le Serpentard .Je t'avais pas vu …

 -C'est pas grave Sev' …J'aurais du faire attention moi aussi …

Le loup-garou l'aida à se relever .Leurs regards se croisèrent .

 -Tu me manques Moony …

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Severus .Il n'avait pas droit de fréquenter un Gryffondor .Ses amis (Malefoy , Wilkes ,Rosier ,etc …)lui avaient dit qu'ils l'abandonneraient si c'était le cas .Et alors ,il se retrouverait tout seul .

  -Toi aussi .Je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir te voir quand je le veux .Je veux te voir tout le temps !

Ils sanglotèrent dans le silence .Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensemble …Leurs parents eux-mêmes ne le voulaient pas …Remus avait été promis à une jeune Serdaigle et Severus ,à une certaine Narcissa Deswitch .

Mais ils s'aimaient plus que tout .Ce que leurs familles et maisons ne comprenaient pas .

En fait ,les autres n'ont jamais été mis au courant .Seulement ils refusaient qu'un des leurs allait avec leurs rivaux .

Le jeune Gryffondor l'avait vite compris 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni 

Furueta kokoro

Hoshi ga nagarekoboreta 

_Yawarakai namida_

_Mon cœur tremble_

_La lune qui tremble est reflétée par le miroir_

_Mes larmes sont remplies_

_D'un flot d'étoiles tombées du ciel_

Préfet de la maison des lions ,meilleur élève de son année ,l'attention de tous les professeurs ,Remus avait tout pour être heureux à Poudlard mais …Non …Il lui manquait …Severus lui manquait .Ils auraient voulu être ensembles .Etre ensembles sans craindre de perdre leurs amis ,leurs familles .Oh combien il détestait cette rivalité entre sa maison et celle du serpent .

Lui et son amour se voyait quelques fois ,au détour des couloirs .Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'enlacer , s'embrasser .Ils devaient se contenter d'un sourire ,un faible sourire perdu au milieu des insultes de leurs camarades .

C'était Sev' que Remus voulait à ses côtés lors des pleines lunes .C'était lui qu'il voulait à côté de lui quand il allait mal .C'était lui qu'il voulait au-dessus de sa tête pour l'aider à vomir dans  la bassine de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il était grippé .

Pouvoir aimer librement .

A Poudlard ,cela semblait impossible .

Ils ne pouvaient attendre .C'était trop dur .

Une nuit ,en cachette ,ils s'étaient retrouvés au pied d'un arbre ,près du lac .Ils se sont unis corps et âmes ce soir là .Ils avaient goûté au plaisir d'être deux .Ils avaient oublié le monde qui les entouraient .Ils les avaient tous oublié .Pour le seul moment où ils ont pu être ensemble .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_suteki da ne   
futari te wo tori aruketa nara   
ikitai yo   
kimi no machi ie ude no naka _

sono mune   
karada hazuke   
yoi ni maki de   
yume miru 

N'est ce pas fabuleux   
de marcher tous les deux main dans la main   
j'aimerais que tu m'accueilles dans   
ton pays, ta maison, dans tes bras   
  
Je ne rêve que de m'allonger   
contre ton sein   
mon corps blotti contre le tien   
disparaissant dans le soir 

Après cela ,il était allé voir Sirius ,James et Peter .

_ -Dites ,qu'est-ce qui arriverait si l'un d'entre nous aimait un Serpentard ?_

_-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?questionna Patmol sur un ton soupçonneux ._

_-Juste comme ça .fit Remus ,prenant un air dégagé autant que possible ._

_-Et bien …Il ne sera plus des nôtres .Comment aimer un de ces imbéciles surtout si c'est un gars .J'arrive pas à croire que ça puisse exister des garçons avec des garçons .répondit Peter .C'est dégueulasse ._

_Les autres acquiescèrent ._

_Le loup-garou pâlit et prétexta qu'il devait aller voir Madame Pomfresh .Il retrouva en fait Severus qui lui expliqua qu'il était arrivé la même chose ._

Il avait gardé en mémoire la phrase de Queudver .

Les mots l'avaient frappé comme des poignards en plein cœur .

Et l'après-midi .Quand Remus et Severus s'étaient rencontrés ,ils n'avaient pas pu se consoler ,de peur de pas pouvoir résister à l'envie d'être ensembles la nuit .

Ils se sont séparés ,les visages ruisselant de larmes .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_kaze ha tomari kotoba ha   
yasashii maboroshi   
kumo ha yabure ashita ha   
tooku no koe _

_Mes mots arrêtés pas le vent   
ne sont plus qu'une douce illusion   
les lendemains déchirés par les nuages   
ne sont déjà plus qu'une voix lointaine _

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés sans s'insulter  ,c'était lors du bal de Noël de leurs cinquième année ,il y a de cela deux ans …Severus avait remarqué combien Remus était seul .Il était allé le voir ,et avait discuté avec lui .Et ça a été le coup de foudre …

_ -Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ... ?_

_ -Ils ont tous une cavalière mais moi je …Je préfère les garçons et tu vois …à Gryffondor aussi ,c'est 100% homophobie .Et toi ?Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Narcissa ?J'ai entendu dire que tu étais son fiancé ._

_ -Mes parents n'ont pas compris …Moi aussi je suis un …gay …Voilà un autre point commun avec ta maison Lupin …_

_ -Quel est le premier point commun ?_

_ -On est des imbéciles de se déchirer comme ça ._

_Là ,les discutions entre les deux élèves allaient bon train .Puis ,pour ne pas se faire remarquer ,ils étaient sortis dans le parc ._

_ -C'est bête que je t'ai pas parlé avant Remus .T'es quelqu'un de super en fait ._

_ -Toi aussi Sev' …Toi aussi …_

_Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et lentement ils se sont donnés leur premier baiser ._

_Depuis ce jour là ,c'était une partie de cache-cache .Ils s'aimaient dans l'ombre ._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo   
nagareta kokoro   
hoshi ga yurete koboreta   
kakusenai namida _

_Mon cœur a coulé dans un miroir flottant   
bloqué par la lune   
les étoiles qui ont sombré et coulé   
ne peuvent plus cacher mes larmes _

Puis vint la fin de leur scolarité .Ils se sont séparés .Ils ont pris des chemins différents .Severus a du devenir un Mangemort et Narcissa l'a abandonné .

Au service de Voldemort pendant trois ans ,il a eu le temps de reconsidérer les choses ,il a essayé d'oublier Remus mais c'était impossible .Alors il est revenu à Poudlard en tant que Maître des potions .Dumbledore lui a pardonné .

En 1993 ,le loup-garou était revenu .Il a pris le poste de Lockhart .Rien n'avait changé ,la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était restée .

_ -Ils ont rien changé hein ?Toujours cette peur des homosexuels …C'est horrible ._

_ -Rem's …Tu m'as manqué quand on s'est séparé …_

_ -Toi aussi .J'ai essayé de penser à autre chose mais il n'y avait que toi qui revenait ._

_ -Je suis passé du côté de Voldemort à un moment …Je …Je pensais que c'était un moyen de ne plus être capable d'aimer …_

_ -Tu es revenu c'est ce qui compte ._

_ -On n'a même pas droit de s'aimer comme on le voudrait .Drago rapportera à son père si il nous voyait ensemble ._

_ -Se séparer encore …Je veux pas …_

_ -On est obligé Remus …Quand tout ça sera fini …Je te jure qu'on sera libre de s'aimer …_

_Et la fausse haine a continué ._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_suteki da ne   
futari te wo tori aruketa nara   
ikitai yo   
kimi no machi ie ude no naka   
  
 __N'est ce pas fabuleux,   
de marcher tous les deux main dans la main   
j'aimerais que tu m'accueilles dans   
ton pays, ta maison, dans tes bras _

La guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres .Ils ont combattu .Dans des camps différents .Severus devait redevenir un mangemort pour ne pas se faire tuer .Ce plan avait été ignoré par un auror qui l'avait tué .

Remus ,Chevalier de la lumière ,s'était jeté dans la bataille et avait pris le corps de Sev' dans ses bras .C'était bientôt la fin et ils n'avaient jamais pu être ensemble pour de vrai .

Séparés .La mort avait essayé de les séparer .

 -Elle ne réussira pas .

Le loup-garou sortit l'épée de son fourreau et se transperça le ventre et le cœur .

Il tomba alors au sol ,parmis les cadavres ,enlaçant son amour de toujours …

Severus Callixte Rogue et Remus Johan Lupin pouvaient maintenant s'aimer en paix …Personne ne viendrait les déranger .Plus personne .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_sono kao   
sotto furete   
asa ni tokeru   
yume miru _

_Je ne rêve que de ton visage   
qui doucement   
se fond dans le matin _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wala le massacre est fini .Je pense que je vais la réécrire …En tt cas reviews quand même hein ?

J__


End file.
